dammedfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive: Jozsef Tibor
Jószef "Joz" Tibor is a bonded human who is currently a DEVIL research subject. He volunteered for bonding at Facility 66 and is bonded to Elemonia Wight, a shadow demon. Personality József is mostly a quiet character that keeps for himself as he usually lacks the self-confidence to go and bond with people, furthermore, he gets rather paranoid near the night, getting incredibly rash. Even so, Joz is able to keep a collected mind in the most pressured times. When feels he can really trust someone, he'll grow livelier and even try and crack a few jokes, even if they are rather bad. If he's given a secret to protect, he'll take it to the grave unless told he can reveal it. Background Joz came from a well-off family, slightly higher than average lifestyle, which gave the Hungarian to get all sorts of opportunities and chances to get into events. When he was younger, he had always been fond of fantasy like creatures and more but soon grew into a quiet science lover, though his love for fantasy hadn't phased even if he was taking the route of science. He attended a good school a good university, landing a good job as a scientist assistant, but when in the first year of his job when was 18, he had hesitated in a chemical experiment and the reaction burnt through the goggles he had been wearing, damaging his eyes, causing him to go blind for a certain amount of time. Near 19, he was mostly healed but had to wear glasses or contacts, but he wasn't fully healed from the accident, serious paranoia formed every single time he saw darkness, thinking he was going blind again. It was only recently that the lab gave him a choice, since it was visible his paranoia was stopping him from actually getting on with his work, get paid and leave, or, go to a science organisation called DEVIL. Joz, not wanting to give up the life that he had built, reluctantly he agreed to volunteer for DEVIL, in the back of his mind though, he didn't have a very good feeling about this. Pre-bond Post-bond Year 1 Powers Active Passive Relationships Elemonia Wight He found her rather annoying, especially in the beggining, but after the bonding they seem to grow a little closer. Even if Joz seems unwilling to and hesitant about being so close and being bonded to Elemonia, he will firmly say that they are partners. They make quite the humorous duo with their shenanigans. Friends Allies Acquaintances Not Friends Trivia *He's usually called by his nickname 'Joz'. *He has a vast knowledge of science, his speciality being chemistry and biology. *He’s Hungarian and has lived there his entire life, so he doesn’t know much about other cultures. *He can speak fluently in Hungarian, English and Japanese. *Suffers from severe nyctophobia, slowly having him turned paranoid. *Usually wears contacts, but if needed he will switch to his glasses. *He usually stays up until he passes out since he can't stand having his eyes closed and him being conscious for more than a few minutes. *He’s really bad at jokes. Category:6th Round Category:Archive: Characters